tswcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Miraina Castellan
This character has since been heavily revised and thus this page is outdated at this point in time. Miraina Castellan is a canon character made by Proxy, but originated as a Soul Calibur fanfiction character. The fanfiction storyline and the TSWCAtS canon storyline are very similar to each other, though, as the Soul Calibur version was actually supposed to be a sort of spinoff of, or even merely inspired by, the Soul Calibur franchise rather than a direct fanfiction. This page attempts to describe both versions simultaneously. As a child, Miraina, her sister, and her mother lived in a rather shabby part of a large city just outside of TSWCAtS: A little village often tyrannized by a great evil spirit that lives inside of a blade forged from demon's blood, called Soul Edge. Whoever gets tricked into wielding this blade becomes a sort of a host body for the spirit, nothing more than a puppet for the spirit that lusts for bloodshed and murder, feasts off of other people's suffering, and even devours the souls of the innocent lives it slaughtered. On the occasion that it does have mercy on the poor people that may encounter it, it will corrupt their soul in such a way that twists and slants their destiny into becoming a servant of the Azure Knight; these servants being something known as a Malfested. Miraina's life wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't a Malfested. Miraina was corrupted by it in a unique, horrifying way. When Miraina was very young, her family was attacked by the Azure Knight. A small shard flew from the corroding blade, somehow landing in Miraina's open mouth. She swallowed the shard by mistake, so a small part of Soul Edge actually lives inside of her. At their mother's request during the attack, Miraina and her sister had to run away from home to get away from the Azure Knight. For a few years, Miraina and her sister, Todd, lived together contently, doing small jobs to earn enough money to stay at inns, and when things were rough, in forests and alleys. They didn't mind it either way, so long as they had each other. But Miraina really needed comfort from a parent, as she was sickly and thus unwell very often. Her little sister would try to help her, but it just wasn't enough. Sometimes Miraina would rest on the grass and gaze at the clouds when she felt ill, and doze off. Every single time she would hear a voice calling to her. One day she confided to her sister about this strange voice and that she had to find out exactly what it was calling her, so the sisters went their separate ways, slowly drifting away from each other. She dug underground to try and find what could possibly be calling her name. She decided to create a labyrinth underground; where she could hear the voice better; and not be disturbed by anyone who would curiously stumble into it, as they would quickly get lost in the winding tunnels. That was when she discovered her remarkable talent to build and create. She turned her labyrinth into her new home, but it really wasn't very good for her. She was not afraid of being underground like most people, but she became very pale and unhealthy from the lack of sunlight and the constant isolation from everyone else. One day she came out and explored the land, and discovered a camp for the Malfested that were only minorly corrupted and wished to see Soul Edge destroyed. But Miraina wasn't always against Soul Edge...for she soon discovered that that was what was calling her underground - it wanted her to be the next Azure Knight. She tried her hardest to refuse it, having heard the tales of how it manipulates people into giving it their bodies. She fought it, but a small part of her wanted to become the Azure Knight, because she didn't want to be so weak anymore, and it had promised her this and all of her heart's desires. In the camp, she met a girl named Taelia, who just so happened to be a minor princess that became a Malfested due to an unfortunate turn of events. They got along nicely, and Miraina tried to keep it a secret that she was asked to be the next Azure Knight, though Taelia was becoming suspicious. Later on, though, Miraina eventually did take Soul Edge and become the Azure Knight. Taelia found the sword destined to defeat the Azure Knight and Soul Edge for good, and sought out to kill Miraina and Soul Edge; forever this time, even though she was torn about destroying the girl who was once a friend. When Miraina and Taelia battled, Miraina finally came to her senses when Taelia knocked Soul Edge out of her hand. Miraina was looking down at Soul Edge, the tears beginning to come as she comprehended what she had done. She had killed so many people, she regretted everything. She missed her sister, and suddenly felt grief for her mother and father. She looked down at Soul Edge, the tears slowing for just a moment. "You promised to never betray me...so do me a favor right now..." And it did. It was the only true promise it had ever made. So then Miraina picked up Soul Edge...and impaled herself in the chest with it to atone for her sins and free herself of being the cursed blade's plaything. But Taelia couldn't sit idly and just watch one of her old friends die. She kept screaming at the cursed sword, berating it for letting her die. She struck the Spirit Sword into Soul Edge, hoping to destroy it. Right then, Miraina seemed to somehow come back to life. When Soul Edge kills someone, it takes their soul, but if Soul Edge was destroyed, it would have to give it back. Coughing and gasping, Miraina coughed up the shard of Soul Edge that was inside of her, which clattered across the ground, and into the river below. Miraina was free, finally free, of being a Malfested. Category:Characters Category:Proxy's Characters